


TEACH ME

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Anime Clef, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Education, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, everyone is grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: Magic is such a wonderful thing, it is no something you use, but something you ARE.In New Cephiro, the Magic Knights need to learn that their magic is part of them, and must be controled in every situation... literally, EVERY situation...





	TEACH ME

It all started with a kiss…

It was just that, a kiss from a young woman and the man she loved so deeply.

In the gardens of the palace, Ferio held Fuu in his arms and kissed her deeply, in the way he had waited for so long.

Not their first kiss, of course, he had learned how to kiss her almost a year ago, making her cheeks blush and her eyes shine with happiness.

But this kiss was different, Ferio, with his lips still occupied, smiled when he felt the intake of breath taken by Fuu when the tip of his tongue asking for permission to taste her… and she granted it by parting her lips, her hands clutching at his sleeves, and the cutest, smallest, and almost quietest whimper…

On her side, Fuu felt her cheeks growing hotter and hotter with every second… or minutes… hours perhaps? To be kissing the man she loved so dearly and since such a long time was a dream come true. Her skin was tingling with the unknown sensations, and in a bold move, her teeth held for a second the lower lip of the former prince, who growled with a deep sound.

A pulse of magic twirled inside the Magic Knight of the wind, and suddenly, Ferio jumped back making a hurt noise, his hands clutching at his sides.

\- Oh I am so sorry!

Fuu held Ferio while he was trembling, as if he were really, really cold. The young blond felt scared and confused the warmth and loving sensations immediately forgotten because of the worry.

\- Oh dear, I… I apologize; I should not have bit you! Did I hurt you? I am such a horrible person.

Her emerald eyes filled with unshed tears, her face pale with worry in contrast with her still red cheeks. But this time, she was blushed of embarrassment. How could it be that she got so carried away that she actually hurt him? She was such a horrible, horrible, horrible person…

Ferio looked up and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was ok, but his face was telling other tale.

Deep in her worry, Fuu was not able to realize that whatever was happening to the man she loved, it was impossible for it to be a reaction of a small bite in the lips while kissing.

The green haired swordsman embraced his beloved and tried to calm her down. To see her crying in such a painful way made him indeed sad. He did not want to hurt her, he did not want her to feel responsible… after all, it was his entire fault.

Ferio rocked Fuu one side to the other making calming noises, while his eyes were away, almost lost in a distant point. It was the first time in forever that he regretted his choice of training… for the first time in his entire life, he wished he was a mage instead of a warrior… if only he had known, he would probably have chosen a different path…

His eyes traveled to the young woman still muttering apologies while hiding in his arms.

\- Fuu, it is ok, it was not your fault, it is… it is normal.

She looked up at him. The pain in those eyes almost destroyed him.

And he felt the necessity of telling her the truth. He knew he had to sit down and tell her about… about THIS… but he felt weak. He was a swordsman, not a mage. He saw things differently and… and this was something he always thought he might conquer on his own.

Back when they started their official courtship, he did not even think about it… but as time went by, as he started to see her without needing to make explanations, when she read a book while lying against him, when she trained and always ended up telling him stories about all the things she learned…

Things changed so slowly between them… he learned to kiss her and to love her furious blushing every time he brushed his lips against her… he learned to take everything at slow peace, because she was not ready to be deeply kissed, she was not ready to feel his hands on her hips, or his lips on her neck… and Ferio waited patiently, he loved her, and he had absolutely no rush.

Until today.

Ferio took hold of Fuu´s hand and walked away with her. He sat under the tree where they had been previously kissing and encouraged to do the same. Of course, she complied.

\- It was not your fault at all, Fuu. No, no, please, let me speak…

The Magic Knight closed her mouth, actually biting her lip to remain silent. From her pocket, she took out a tissue to clean her face, a Japanese habit that was most likely not going to ever disappear, even when she had been living in new Cephiro for two years now, since she turned seventeen and graduated early from school.

\- You are a Magic Knight, yes… but… but you are still a mage.

Fuu remained silent, a quiet shock from her early tears still going throw her body. Ferio silently took her hand, and she looked at him, her expression now serene. She trusted him so much, and she was willing to listen to whatever he was trying to tell her.

\- People that use magic are so… so amazing, so special, they are connected to their elements and they can feel the earth below their feet, the sky above their heads, even the air in the lungs of the people that surrounds them.

At the last comment, Fuu actually felt a little embarrassed, since a few weeks ago she had told him just how much she loved to lie on his chest and feel his breathing.

Not listen to it, but feel it.

\- As a magic user, magic is a part from you, to share your gift is… is a natural way for you to behave, a second nature, as natural as drinking water, or sleeping, or… or…

Ferio looked away. It was now his turn to blush, and Fuu tried to think about it…

As time went by, she had discovered so many things about herself… when she and the girls used to visit new Cephiro, every time her magic came back to her, she felt complete. Every time she went outside the gardens it became more and more natural not only to feel the breeze, but to become the wind itself, to use the air that surrounded her to seek out the people she loved and let it guide her to them.

In two years, magic became more and more a constant in her life… it made her think of Clef, who used magic with every step, who was always scanning his surroundings using his magic, who just sat anywhere without a second thought because chair just materialized by his will.

It was him the one who explained her that since she chose to live in Cephiro, her magic had finally the opportunity to grow inside her and connect her to her element, rooting inside her soul in such a way that in the near future, even when she went visiting Tokyo, she could still be capable of using her powers, because they would be so deeply inside her, that not even a different World would be able to tear them apart.

With all those thoughts in her mind, Fuu looked at Ferio, who was silent watching her, allowing her to gather her thoughts and make her own conclusions.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking.

\- Magic is not something I have… it is part of me… and I can feel it when I breathe, when I speak, I can feel it twirling in my fingers every morning when I brush my hair… it is so natural as just being alive… and it is a way to… to express love…

Ferio smiled. She was so, so smart, so intelligent, and he just loved that.

\- Did I… Did I hurt you with my magic?

He did not answer, because he felt like he could actually cause her even more pain, but there was no way to deny that true.

When she bit him, and he groaned, her magic had reacted to the increasing passion inside her body, and bolted without control to hold to the nearest living thing… that one being Ferio. The young swordsman still felt some tremors from her usually pacific magic graving his insides and twisting him, like she wanted to pull him inside her and keep him locked inside her hearth forever.

If he had been a magic user, he was sure that his own magic would have responded to the call and they both would have melted in some kind of magic light show…

But he had no magic, and no way to answer to that windy call.

Ferio held Fuu´s face between his hands and he smiled at her, he moved closer to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, but almost immediately, the Magic Knight of the Wind moved away, obviously scared of hurting him again.

\- I - I…

Her eyes once again filled with tears, and a sob broke from her lips. In a single second, Ferio embraced her, almost crushing her in his arms, battling to keep her still, since she was so afraid to even hug him back.

A wail ended of muffled against the skin from his neck, and she broke into sobs, so very afraid to hurt him, so full of doubts, and wondering if the negative emotions would also cause him pain… but Ferio did not let her go. He just kissed her hair and murmured sweet nothings, his eyes fixed in the window of the castle, where Clef stood watching them with worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I have a VERY weird idea, and every suggestion for the story is more than welcome. Still not quite sure where am I going with this story, but I sure hope you people like it.


End file.
